


The First Bite

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Early in Canon, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early!klaine, Blaine being a shy puppy around Kurt, like heart eyes and blushes and giggles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Bite

A lot of Blaine’s appeal, as far as Kurt is concerned, came from his overall “Old School” persona.

His strength, his passion, his willingness to constantly improve himself and to help those around him.

But also, and Kurt is not about to say that aloud, for his imperfections.

For the moments when Kurt can see the sixteen years old that Blaine actually is, the one that likes Disney movies and black and white movies, the one who, by his own admission, doesn’t know the first thing about romance but wants to romance Kurt off his feet anyway.

It’s adorable, and Kurt knows that he doesn’t have to say that he’s already pretty wooed anyway.

To see Blaine getting all flustered, neck flushed and eyes shiny when Kurt tightens his hold on his hand when a group comes the other way of a corridor to make sure that they are not separated; to see Blaine batting his eyelashes (so long and thick and oh God no, not going there) when he offers his vanilla pudding to Kurt because he knows that Kurt doesn’t like the chocolate one; to hear his giggles long before his boyfriend “surprises” him at a corner, well it all makes Kurt love Blaine a little bit more, because he didn’t see it coming.

It’s adorable, it’s endearing, and it’s a fucking ego-boost to see that he, Kurt Hummel, managed to provoke such a change in Blaine.

Wes told him so.

Trent, in particular, described what a 180 they have all witnessed in Blaine since Kurt entered his life, sure, but even more so since the two became an “item”.

“Kurt?”

Speak of the devil.

The cutest, most charming, most puppy-like devil to ever exist.

Kurt spares a moment to the stray thought of imagining Blaine as a devil sent to corrupt souls, and what a ripping he would make, before focusing on his boyfriend.

Blaine is leaning against the door of the study room, two tumblers stacked as one tower of caffeine in one hand and a little paper box in the other.

“Good afternoon, Blaine,” Kurt manages to say without stammering.

Blaine comes closer, and Kurt has a feeling that if he could–as in, if he was not holding a precarious balance over his bounty–Blaine would be prancing towards him, like a cute pony.

(No, brain, not thinking about  _riding_ now, what is wrong with him today)

“I got you an afternoon snack,” Blaine says, carefully (and elegantly) sitting next to Kurt, his feet gently knocking against Kurt’s under the table.

Kurt wrinkles his nose. “I am not five,” he says, even though the smell of coffee drafting from the tumbler closer to him is heavenly.

“I know that”, Blaine says with a chuckle and a sudden rush of colors to his cheeks, “that’s why it’s an adult afternoon snack.”

“An afternoon delight,” Kurt says before he can stop himself, and they both freeze, barely looking at each other before focusing on something else–Kurt on his notes, Blaine on the paper box, fiddling with the handle.

“Anyway,” Blaine says, too loudly for the confines of the room, “if you are done with your work, I thought we could take advantage of the nice early Spring weather we have today.”

“It’s  _March_ , Blaine,” Kurt says with a smile, even as he closes his book and drops his notebook in his bag.

“ _Early_ Spring, Kurt,” Blaine replies, insisting on the first word. His smile is hopeful, though, far from confident, but it widens when Kurt stands up and nods towards the door.

“Lead the way.”

—

“No shortcut this time around,” Kurt remarks as they pick a sunlit bench to have their little break.

“N-no, no shortcut,” Blaine replies, barely stuttering but Kurt notices it anyway.

“What do you have for me then?” Kurt asks, hands clasped on his knees.

“A mocha for the gentleman,” Blaine replies, voice lighter as he hands Kurt one of the cups. “And a proper New York cheesecake to split.”

“I’ve never had a cheesecake before,” Kurt admits, curious and a little hungry for it now that he thinks about it.

He has more of a “salty tooth” than Blaine, sure, but the promise of a creamy cake could sway him.

_Brain! Seriously! Chill!_

“I’m sure you’ll love it,” Blaine says softly, opening the box and pulling two plastic spoons from his blazer’s pocket.

Kurt is still fiddling with his cup of coffee–and seriously, it’s not that Blaine merely knows his coffee order, he knows every little detail about it: the temperature, the coffee-chocolate ratio and he even added a packet of brown sugar–so he doesn’t see what Blaine is doing.

Until there is a spoonful of creamy goodness in front of his nose.

“Are you feeding me?” he murmurs in disbelief, and Blaine opens wide eyes, a crooked smile on his face.

“I thought it would be ro–,” he starts, once again fluttering his eyelashes as he looks down and his hand lowers a tiny bit, “–mantic, forget it,” he continues in a grumble, moving the spoon from Kurt’s private space, but Kurt reaches for his wrist.

“Wait, wait,” he says, leaning forward to capture the body of the spoon and the proffered cake between his lips. “ _My_ cake,” he adds, not even caring that his mouth is full and that it’s probably disgusting, because Blaine has a dazed look on his face, and his eyes are stuck on Kurt’s lips.

Kurt will definitely need a second spoon of cake to decide if he likes it or not, because for the life of him, he can’t tell how it tastes.

Besides, Blaine’s lips are on him before he could swallow it all, so it’s not a real first spoonful. 


End file.
